


breaking, entering and porning

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Breaking and Entering, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Porn Watching, Stiles is a Little Shit, and Derek's ugly mug, and loves stupid mugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles”, dice, intentando que el sueño no le quiebre la voz lo suficiente para que el gruñido se convierta en ese ruidito que hace reír a Stiles en lugar de hacer que su corazón salte en su pecho.</p><p>“Derek”.</p><p>Su atención sigue en el televisor y su tono no fue más que el de un saludo cordial.</p><p>“Porno”, dice Derek, apareciendo junto al sofá y señalando el televisor. “En mi tele”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking, entering and porning

**Author's Note:**

> Siento mucho el título. No tengo perdón.
> 
> Also, en mi citytown quedan como cuatro videoclubs y sé que al menos uno de ellos alquila pelis porno (no porque haya alquilado alguna, que internet es libre xD, y supongo que los demás también tendrán), pero en ningún caso dejarían alquilarse una a un menor, así que pasemos por alto ese dato, ok? OK!
> 
> Supongamos que Stiles tiene algo con lo que chantajear al empleado del videoclub en cuestión PORQUE ESO ES CANON!
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> pd: sin betear y sin revisar siquiera por mí. siento los fallos y la falta de coherencia. EL FUTURO ESTÁ AHÍ, TAL VEZ HASTA UN DÍA REVISE Y MEJORE Y TERMINE DE VERDAD ALGO DE LO QUE ESCRIBO! :DDD

Derek tiene problemas con la ley, o los tuvo, es consciente de ello, y le gustaría poder seguir pensando en ello en pasado y no como otra parte de la catastrófica realidad que es su vida. Pero en caso de que fuera intrínseco a su destino tener problemas con las autoridades, el FBI le parece buena idea, tal vez la CIA, el ejército quizás, o el equipo especial de raritos del área 51 si tiene que ponerse específico.

Cualquier cosa menos el Sheriff Stilinski.

Por eso mantiene su kilométrica distancia de seguridad con Stiles y la cola de problemas que trae detrás de su Jeep cada vez que se acerca a su barrio. O lo intenta.

Y tal vez ha fingido más de una decena de veces no estar en casa. Tal vez haya salido por la escalera de incendios más de la mitad de esas veces. Tal vez haya memorizado su olor, el patrón del latido de su corazón cuando está sereno o el diminuto eco que se produce en algún lugar de su caja torácica cuando respira, para poder escapar de su camino cuando están a punto de encontrarse accidentalmente en el supermercado.

Porque así es su vida y a estas alturas ya no le importa que el primer adjetivo que venga a su mente cuando piensa en cómo le están yendo las cosas sea patético. O patéticamente. De forma humillante y patética y peligrosa para su salud mental.

Pero Stiles es escurridizo, e inteligente y cabezota y obstinado y está sentado en su sofá y definitivamente lo que le despertó a las cuatro de la mañana del sábado más aburrido de toda la primavera es una película porno.

Porque Stiles y problemas y Sheriff y cárcel.

“Stiles”, dice, intentando que el sueño no le quiebre la voz lo suficiente para que el gruñido se convierta en ese ruidito que hace reír a Stiles en lugar de hacer que su corazón salte en su pecho.

“Derek”.

Su atención sigue en el televisor y su tono no fue más que el de un saludo cordial.

“Porno”, dice Derek, apareciendo junto al sofá y señalando el televisor. “En mi tele”.

“3D”.

“Lo sé. Tú la compraste”, para Lydia, piensa, pero no se permite decirlo.

“Sep”.

Derek le mira, la soberbia sonrisa complacida de su rostro, su cuerpo relajado contra el sofá, hundiéndose en el que ha denominado “su sitio” desde que Derek cometió el error de dejarle pasar detrás de Isaac y Scott tras el primer encuentro con los alphas. Stiles tiene las pupilas dilatadas y sus manos apoyadas sobre los muslos. Tiemblan cada ciertos segundos, muy cerca de... Sí. Stiles. Problemas. Sheriff. Cárcel.

Además está descalzo y tiene los pies apoyados sobre la mesa, junto al bol de cereales de Caperucita roja (que sigue sin ser gracioso) con restos de leche de soja y Cheerios y la Xbox que ya nunca se molesta en recoger. Como si estuviese en su casa.

Definitivamente Derek no quiere fijarse en la película y en que hay dos tíos y una tía sólo mirando porque Stiles tiene esa manía de relamerse los labios y ajá, ahí está.

Derek coge aire profundamente y lo suelta muy despacito y todo lo disimuladamente que puede, intentando recordar la forma en que el Sheriff le miró la última vez que se cruzaron en el pueblo. Con pena y cautela y sospecha y pena otra vez. Pero sospecha, y hasta él sospecharía de sí mismo si lo primero que viese cuando le llaman del hospital porque su hijo tiene un brazo roto y le están poniendo doce puntos en el pecho fuera al ex-presunto asesino hombre lobo del pueblo bañado en sangre y brillando bajo las luces blancas de la sala de espera como si tuviese luz propia.

O eso dijo Stiles.

Y que California tiene un color especial.

“Stiles”. No hay respuesta. “¿Qué se...? Déjalo. Olvídalo. Cierra al salir”, dice, subiendo de nuevo las escaleras de caracol hacia la seguridad de su cama, no queriendo enfrentarse a cualquier reacción que pueda tener en él.

“¿Quién dice que tenga pensado salir?”, escucha, casi como si le tuviese ahí al lado, junto a la puerta de su cuarto, porque tal vez sí que estaba esperando su reacción y mentirse a sí mismo es lo más patético de su día a día.

Derek suspira antes de entrar en su cuarto y dejar la puerta un poquito abierta. Porque puede ignorar cualquier cosa que suceda en sus pantalones pero tiene que vigilar lo que sucede en su casa, ¿no?

 

//

 

Derek sabe que debería ser raro. Que hace tres horas que le despertó el olor a sexo y la necesidad y urgencia de las hormonas adolescentes y algo que tira de él y que siempre pretende ignorar.

Pero no es raro.

Stiles está sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina, bebiendo café de la taza que dice “He loves me. He loves me knot” en letras rojas mayúsculas (y que sólo le parece graciosa a él) de forma distraída mientras mantiene una conversación, al parecer muy, muy graciosa, con alguien vía whatsapp.

Derek no se queda mirando desde el otro extremo de la cocina teniendo que ignorar otra docena de pensamientos que le llevan a sitios dónde no puede estar de ninguna manera.

Derek nunca piensa que está haciendo cosas que no debería hacer.

Porque a Derek le gusta vivir la ironía que es su vida.

Hasta que suena su móvil, donde lo dejó en el mueble de la entrada la noche anterior y tiene que desviar su atención de Stiles para responder.

“Qué”, dice, sin haber mirado la pantalla y sin molestarse en aclarar la aspereza matutina de su voz.

“¿Qué hay, Gruñón?”, responde Stiles, desde su cocina, donde mueve su teléfono a modo de saludo con la sonrisa más diabólica de la historia en su rostro. “He hecho café”.

“¿Y ya te lo has bebido todo?”, porque no es la primera vez que tiene que enfrentarse con un Stiles recién levantado y nunca está tan despierto a primera hora. De hecho, suele parecer más una alfombra que un ser humano.

“Nop. Pero me he terminado las galletas”.

“Pues apúntalas en la nevera”, gruñe Derek, de ninguna forma deleitándose en la familiaridad de la situación y lo incómodo que no se siente.

“Hecho”, responde, sin borrar su sonrisa, saltando de la encimera y caminando rumbo a la mochila que dejó junto al sofá. “Y se te ha acabado la leche de soja”.

“Querrás decir que ayer te la acabaste tú”.

“Yep”.

“Que tengas un buen día, Stiles”.

“Lo mismo te digo, oh, Alpha, mi Alpha”.

Stiles sale por la puerta silbando alguna estúpida canción que repiten a diario por la radio, dejando a Derek solo con su café, la estúpida taza de “Alpha del año” y su lista de la compra:

Suavizante

Soda.

Leche de soja

y, please, que alguien compre galletas. son absolutamente necesarias para la felicidad de Derek Hale

PD: las de chocolate y nueces

post PD: el wi-fi sigue yendo lento

Hay un dibujo de un lobo aullando al final de la pizarra.

Si la sonrisa que no es capaz de impedir aparecer en su rostro es algún indicativo, Derek tiene problemas.

 

//

 

“Stiles”.

“Derek”.

“Porno. En mi televisor. Otra vez”.

“¿No es el Discovery?”.

Derek gruñe y vuelve a su cuarto. Por la mañana no hay ni rastro de Stiles pero una caja de sus galletas favoritas descansa sobre la encimera de la cocina y alguien ha tachado la mitad de su lista de la compra.

Suspira.

Necesita ventilar el loft y darse una ducha fría.

 

//

 

Derek puede olerle desde las escaleras.

Al principio le era más difícil descubrir si Isaac estaba en el loft, acostumbrándose lentamente al vecindario, a veces incluso teniendo que llegar al rellano antes de separar su olor del resto. Pero eso nunca le sucedió con Stiles y no es que quiera pararse a pensar demasiado en ello, sólo es porque se ha entrenado para reconocerle en cualquier parte y escapar antes de cruzarse con él. Es por eso.

Por eso sabe que está en su salón antes de llegar al portal del edificio aunque no se da cuenta de lo que está viendo hasta que abre la puerta y el olor le golpea como una bofetada en toda la cara.

“¿Qué hay, Derek?”.

“Porno. En mi tele. Otra vez”.

“Y sin siquiera ver la pantalla”, dice Stiles, pensativo, un brillo en sus ojos que no causa el reflejo del televisor. “Mola...”.

“No. No mola, Stiles”, gruñe Derek, cerrando la puerta del apartamento y caminando entre suspiros hacia la cocina. “¿Por qué lo tienes sin sonido? Si no es mucho preguntar”.

“La voz de la rubia se parece a la de Allison. Me estaba dando mal rollo”.

“Genial”.

Derek tiene de repente tanta prisa por salir de allí que llega a su cuarto en el piso superior sin darse cuenta de que todavía carga con las bolsas de la compra.

 

//

 

Lo más gracioso de la vida de Derek es que cuando es necesario es incapaz de utilizar sus dotes comunicativas y preguntar a Stiles delante de toda la manada por qué no deja de aparecer de forma aleatoria en su loft para ver porno como si fuera el cine X de la ciudad.

No. Borra eso.

Lo más gracioso es lo ridículamente pillado que está por Stiles y lo difícil que el cabrón se lo pone cada día.

Están todos reunidos alrededor de una pequeña hoguera cerca del límite del bosque, bebiendo alcohol que Derek no les ha comprado y riéndose de cada estúpida anécdota que recuerdan, relajados, inventando excusas para no estresarse por los cercanos finales y siendo adolescentes en todo su embriagado esplendor.

Derek vigila el fuego apoyado en un árbol alejado unos metros, con el whisky de su vaso de plástico (en serio, un vaso de plástico rojo de fiesta universitaria) todavía intacto. No puede quitarse ese peso de los hombros que siempre le acosa cuando se enfrenta con cualquier clase de llama, esa presión en su pecho, el dolor en la boca de su estómago, las ganas de salir corriendo y deshacerse de su ropa y aullar y olvidarse de su nombre durante al menos una semana.

Está tan concentrado en el sentimiento de culpa y la vergüenza y la nostalgia que no reconoce el olor que le llena los pulmones y que sustituye todas las cenizas por ese calor delirante que siempre, siempre se expande, hasta que está allí. Justo allí, bajo su nariz y alrededor de su cuerpo donde Stiles ha colocado sus brazos.

Derek espera que diga algo, que haga algún comentario y que lo destroce en mil pedacitos antes de pisotearlo con lo inmenso que puede llegar a ser su corazón a veces (porque Stiles entiende, lo han compartido, en silencio tal vez, pero reconocen ese sentimiento de anhelo en el otro), pero no dice nada.

Tal vez veinte segundos después, Derek deje caer el vaso y le devuelva el abrazo.

Tal vez Stiles supire y lo apriete con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Tal vez Derek se olvide durante unos minutos de que no puede permitirse esto y se deje llenar por Stiles tanto como pueda, ignorando los murmullos de los demás al otro lado de los árboles y la constante presencia de su pasado en ese rincón de su mente que siempre está oscuro.

“Me dejé un DVD en el loft”, dice Stiles de repente, cerrando más sus brazos y haciendo rozar sus labios contra el cuello de Derek. “Hay que devolverlo al videoclub mañana antes de las doce”.

Tal vez Derek no mate a Stiles esta noche.

 

//

 

La sexta vez que sucede, Derek acaba de llegar de entrenar con Isaac, Boyd y Cora en la Reserva y lo único que desea en ese momento más que darse una ducha es tirarse de cabeza en su sofá y dormir hasta que los rayos del sol del día siguiente al siguiente le despierten haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda.

Por supuesto, Stiles tiene otros planes para él.

Porque Stiles siempre tiene otros planes.

Y últimamente todos los planes de Stiles requieren su sofá y su televisor y una película porno bisexual y no tocarse nunca para que su absoluta frustración sexual se mezcle con la de Derek y se le meta debajo de la piel, se haga una casa con jardín en su sofá e impregne las cortinas hasta que vivir allí sea insoportable y Derek termine corriéndose en su propia ducha como un adolescente, gruñendo el nombre de Stiles y maldiciendo a los Siete Infiernos para que alguien le de fuerzas.

Quien sea.

Está dispuesto a aceptar ayuda de Aerys II si eso significa sacarse a Stiles de la cabeza.

Y de los pantalones.

Qué cojones, ojalá que tuviese que sacárselo de los pantalones.

Oh, Dios...

Stiles hace un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección sin dejar de mirar hacia su peli y se acomoda en el sofá como si tuviese algún derecho a hacerle esto a Derek en un momento en el que su voluntad está tan debilitada que ni siquiera se ha parado a pensar en que Cora se fue con Boyd y Isaac y no sabe ni a dónde.

Después de sopesar sus opciones durante al menos dos segundos y medio, gruñe, se quita la camiseta sin ceremonias y se deja caer en el otro extremo del sofá, subiendo los pies a la mesa y poniéndose cómodo para al menos echar una cabezadita con gemidos y hormonas de fondo.

“Despiértame si tiene algún giro argumental interesante”.

Stiles ríe entre dientes y baja un poco el volumen de la película.

Muy considerado por su parte, piensa Derek.

 

//

 

Derek se cruza con el coche patrulla del Sheriff de camino a casa un día de tortura cualquiera y por primera vez respeta todas las normas de tráfico como el buen ciudadano que está intentando aprender a ser.

Bajo ningún concepto es capaz de mirar a la cara a ese hombre sin pensar en Stiles y en porno y en lo insufribles que serán sus compañeros de celda si baja la guardia.

Peor que Scott, tal vez.

Ugh.

 

//

 

Semanas.

Hace semanas que Stiles utiliza su sofá, su televisor, su espacio, para ver porno como si en algún momento hubiesen firmado un contrato que le ha convertido en el dueño y señor de sus sueños (pesadillas, debería utilizar la palabra pesadillas) porque su olor está por todas partes y la manada ya ni siquiera le lanza miradas cuando cuelga un nuevo ambientador de pino en el ventilador del techo.

Al menos dos meses, ya ni recuerda cuándo empezó, pero sabe que no quiere que termine. Porque Derek y vivir patéticamente su vida ya son uno y se puede vivir empalmado a diario. Lo ha comprobado.

Esta semana es el tercer día que Stiles hace uso de sus privilegios como guardián de las llaves de repuesto y se hace un nido en su sofá mientras el loft está vacío, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa (sus estúpidos pies descalzos y sexys) y rodeándose de soda y palomitas como si fuera normal comer mientras te ves una porno.

Así es como Derek lo encontró nada más cruzar la puerta y jura que jamás se había dado la vuelta, empujado a su hermana y cerrado la puerta más rápido en toda su vida.

“Derek, ¿qué haces?”, pregunta Cora desde el otro lado de la puerta. Parece enfadada, pero a estas alturas Derek ya no se extraña de que ese sea el nivel de normalidad de los Hale.

“¿No querías ir al cine con Isaac? Ve”.

“Puedo olerle, ¿sabes?”, gruñe, pero Derek puede escuchar sus pasos alejándose, además del bufido natural de sus salidas dramáticas. “Malditos frikis...”.

Derek golpea la frente contra la puerta y suspira, aliviado, aunque todavía no sabe por qué. Toda su casa huele como si estuviesen grabando una película de porno gay cada semana.

“¿Qué hay, Derek”, dice Stiles y casi puede ver la sonrisa en su rostro inlcuso estando de espaldas. Pequeña, torcida, sincera, como una patada en el culo.

“Stiles”, responde, sin separarse de la solidez de la puerta.

“He hecho palomitas. ¿Quieres?”.

Derek gruñe su perfecta imitación de Lobezno antes de arrastrar los pies hasta el sofá, coger un puñado de palomitas y subir a su cuarto dando gracias a no sabe ni quién por la delicadeza de Stiles a la hora de no aparecer nunca cuando su hermana está en casa.

 

//

 

Son las cuatro y media de la mañana y Derek tiene sed.

Pero no puede bajar. No al salón. No cuando Stiles va por la tercera película y es imposible que tenga tanto control sobre su pene. Porque no. Porque no es sano y ni siquiera se ha levantado a mear en dos horas y media tras dos Mountain Dews y al menos un Red Bull.

Stiles es un replicante. Tiene que serlo. Es la única explicación.

O es un replicante o el cabrón más grande del mundo porque lo que escucha a continuación sí que no tiene otra explicación.

“Derek, ya no te quedan Reese's. Sé que estás despierto. Compra más”.

Necesita cambiar la cerradura.

 

//

 

Derek no cambia la cerradura y ha dejado de preguntarse por qué su vida es tan absurda y comenzado a abrazar lo absurdo y patético como si fuese parte de él.

Es lunes y acaban de empezar las vacaciones de verano y no quiere perder más tiempo porque si hay algo que ser un Hale le ha enseñado es que el tiempo puede desvanecerse ante tus ojos sin que te de tiempo a reaccionar y no merece la pena desperdiciarlo por miedo a caer de bruces y romperse un par de costillas.

Ya se ha roto las costillas unas cuantas veces y tampoco es para tanto si lo comparas con su nivel de frustración sexual.

Pasada, claro. Su frustración sexual pasada.

Apareciendo tras el sofá e inclinándose para evitar el reflejo del sol en el televisor, murmura “Eso es biológicamente imposible”, junto al oído de Stiles, esperando un sobresalto en él que ya nunca llega.

“¿VERDAD?”, exclama Stiles, volviéndose entre aspavientos, la indignación palpable en su rostro hasta que se encuentra con el de Derek tan cerca que tiene que retroceder un par de centímetros tras chocarse con su nariz. “No es... normal”.

“¿Pero qué es normal, Stiles?”

Y Derek está seguro de que si Stiles pudiese hablar en ese momento tendría una lista interminable de cosas que no son normales preparada para refutar cualquier teoría sobre lo que es normal en el mundo, pero no puede. Actualmente sus labios están ocupados con los de Derek y no le han hecho falta ni dos segundos para reaccionar y tomar el control. Porque es Stiles y si una lengua tiene que ser violenta en un beso esa lengua va a ser la de Stiles en este universo y todos los paralelos.

“¿Acabas de correrte en los pantalones?”, pregunta Derek cuando consigue separarse, con la ceja tan arqueada que puede sentirla intentando desaparecer de su frente.

“Nop”, responde Stiles, tragando saliva e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse más colorado.

“Ok”, sonríe Derek, dándole la espalda y caminando con deliberada elegancia hacia la cocina.

Stiles se levanta y se tropieza con la mesa dos veces antes de que Derek pueda llegar a la nevera.

“¡Para! ¡Espe-, Derek! No llevo meses viendo mal porno para un beso como ese”.

Stiles salta sobre su espalda y casi se enrosca a su alrededor hasta que consigue alcanzar su rostro y sostenerlo entre sus manos mientras le mira fijamente a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que le ve en mucho tiempo.

Definitivamente Derek nunca va a cambiar la cerradura.

**Author's Note:**

> Si el título no tenía perdón, ya ni hablemos del fic.
> 
> Siento el final PERO TENÍA QUE ACABARLO YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
> 
> jejejeeee
> 
> Like always, si alguien quiere hacerme alguna petición, o gritarme, o cualquier cosa, YO FELIZ. [Here is my Tumblr](http://mind). Aunque es cierto que soy lo peor y si véis que no contesto, o se perdió el mensaje o ni me enteré (porque soy lo peor?). ASÍ QUE GRITARME SI HACE FALTA QUE YO QUIERO ESCUCHAROS, LOVELY PEOPLE!!


End file.
